


Secrets

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, pregnant luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you don't want me to go to the store a get you some pickles and peanut butter?" Ashton asks sarcastically.</p><p>Luke is pregnant and Ashton doesn't know.. yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on wattpad @lucasvevo

Luke's pregnant. He has been for 12 weeks now, of those 12 weeks he's only known for about 6 of them. Does Ashton, the father, know? Of course not. Every time Luke gets up the courage to tell him he always chickens out. What if Ashton throws him out? What If Ashton doesn't want to be a dad. Luke's already begun to show, Ashton will notice any day now. He's terrified, scared because he honestly doesn't know how he'll react.

Luke's missed most of his appointments at the doctor due to school, which he might have to stop attending due to the pregnancy.

He's sitting in their shared bedroom, doing homework. From here he can still here the sound of the TV in the living room and Ashton laughing at whatever he's watching. Then he hears Ashton obnoxious ring tone and plugs his earphones in, draining out the sounds and trying to concentrate.

-

Ashton groans when he hears his phone ring, he has to remind himself to change that ringtone. He pauses the TV and picks up the phone. Looking at it, it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" Ashton asks cautiously.

"Yes! Hello? Is this Ashton Irwin?" The guy on the end of the line says.

"Uh, yeah? Who am I speaking to?"

"My names Dr. Davidson. I'm the doctor of a Luke Hemmings, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Is something wrong?" Ashton's worried now, why hasn't Luke told him he was going to the doctor.

"Well, he's missed a couple appointments and we need to give him another ultrasound." Ashton's heart drops.

"Ultrasound?" Is he hearing him right? He stands from the couch and begins to pace back and forth, unable to sit still.

"Yes, for the baby? He needs to have a check up every 3 weeks?" Dr. Davidson

Ashton goes along with it, "Oh, yeah. I'll make sure he get's there next week. This week is pretty busy for him." Ashton grits through his teeth and clenches his fists.

"Okay, Thank You and Congratulations!" Ashton doesn't respond and hangs up.

He tries to calm down, not wanting to scare Luke. How the hell could he have not told Ashton? It's his child for fucks sake! unless.. of course not! Luke wouldn't do that. But maybe that's why he didn't tell him.

He storms to the bedroom, shoving the door open. Luke jumps and quickly takes his earphones out, moving his work to the side.

"Ashton? What's wrong?" Luke asks, confused.

"What's wrong? Oh nothing, nothing at all. How are you?" Ashton spits out, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I-I'm fine? Why?" Luke's worried, what's gotten into Ashton?

"You sure? You don't feel any nausea?" Ashton asks, raising his eyebrows.

"W-What? No, i'm fine.." Luke replies. Does Ashton know? Who would've told him? Was it Calum?

"So you don't want me to go to the store a get you some pickles and peanut butter?" Ashton asks sarcastically.

"I don't like pickl-"

"OH CUT THE SHIT, LUKE! I KNOW YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ashton screams, making Luke jumps once again.

"Ashton, I can expla-"

"AND YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I FOUND OUT? THROUGH YOUR FUCKING DOCTOR! YOUR FUCKING DOCTOR LUKE! ARE YOU SERIOUS? WERE YOU JUST NEVER GONNA TELL ME? IF IT EVEN MY FUCKING KID?!" Ashton screams, placing his fingers at his temples

"Oh course it's your child. Please stop screaming at me, i'm sorry, Ashton." Luke pleads

"I asked you a question, we;re you ever gonna tell me?" Ashtron grits out, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration.

"I tried, I really did. I just.. I just didn't know how you'd react." Luke whispers, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

"Really now? You didn't know how i'd react? What did you think I was gonna do? Tell you to abort OUR FUCKING CHILD?!" Ashton aggressively runs his hands through his hair.

Luke stays silent, placing his hand on his stomach, "Yes" He cries

"How far along are you?" Ashton asks, dreading the answer.

"2 months..." Luke answers hesitantly, Ashton breaths in slowly and out again.

"How long have you known?" Ashton whispers, closing his eyes again.

"6 weeks into the pregnancy."

Ashton opens his eyes, staring at Luke, "Do Calum and Michael know?"

Luke doesn't answer, staying silent, avoiding eye contact with Ashton.

He chuckles dully, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me? How long have we been together? 3 years?" Luke nods.

"And my 2 best friends know that i'm gonna be a dad before I do? What a life" He paces.

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop saying you're sorry, just.. stop" Ashton says, holding his hand up, "You know what? I'm not leaving you OR this child, I never even thought about doing that. When I got that call from your doctor I felt so much fucking joy, Luke, so much joy because my beautiful boyfriend was gonna have my child. We're gonna be a family, but then I felt the heartbreak from you not telling me." Ashton's eyes finally connect with Luke's, "And that's something I don't want to go through next time?"

"Next time? You mean you want to have more kids?" Luke smiles, standing from the bed.

Ashton looks at him, "With you? I'd do anything" Ashton says, opening his arms for Luke to hug him

When they finally hug, Luke starts to cry into Ashton's chest

"I love you so much, don't do this to me again." Ashton kisses the top of Luke's head.

"I love you too, and I promise" Luke says through tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! You can read more like theses on my wattpad story @lucasvevo
> 
> Prompts at greatly accepted! :)


End file.
